


A Galaxy Far Far Away: Comfort

by EzraStardust



Series: A Galaxy Far Far Away [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i love it, yep another rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraStardust/pseuds/EzraStardust
Summary: A Feral/Rex oneshot. Part of my main AU: AGFFA (A Galaxy Far Far Away)





	A Galaxy Far Far Away: Comfort

Feral stood on the balcony of his apartment, overlooking the glittering world of Coruscant. The hum of traffic filled his ears. He was still a little unused to all the noise. Everything on Dathomir had been so eerily quiet, but he’d learned to live with it. This was literally a whole new world for him. 

His mind wandered back to Dathomir. The blistering hot days of the dry season, then the floods when the rain came for a few precious weeks. The crackling of wood around a fire. That metallic smell of fresh Rancor blood. And Savage. He remembered all those days spent with his brother. The training, the hunting, all the good times came flooding back.

Feral’s lip trembled. His amber eyes filled with tears. “Savage…” He whispered. At that moment, he heard a knock at the door. “Wh-who is it?” He asked shakily. “It’s just me, Feral. It’s Rex.” Captain Rex entered the room. The leader of the 501st hadn’t been needed on call for once; it was rare for him to get a break from the battlefield. 

Seeing Feral’s teary eyes, Rex was immediately concerned. “Hey, Feral, what’s wrong?” He asked. “N-nothing…” Feral went back inside and sat on the edge of his bed, trying to wipe his tears away. He was unsuccessful, as they began streaming down his cheeks in quick succession. Rex’s heart melted. He’d always had a soft spot for Feral. In fact, he loved him with all his heart and the feeling was mutual. He couldn’t stand seeing his boyfriend feeling sad.

“Awww, come here…” Rex put his arms around Feral, who practically collapsed into his arms, his body shaking with sobs. “Shhh, shhh…” Rex murmured, stroking Feral’s horns. “Baby…baby, it’s ok. I’m right here. Shhhh…” Feral lay with his head in Rex’s lap, his tears dampening the clone’s trousers. He gasped for breath, whimpering softly, his thumb in his mouth. 

After about 5 minutes, his sobs began to quieten and Rex was able to speak to him. “Feral, sweetie, what’s wrong?” Rex gently asked again. Feral just about managed to sit up. “S-Savage…” He whispered. “My brother… I…I miss him, Rexy. I miss him so much. I just…” He sniffled softly. Rex cuddled him again. “I know how you feel,” He whispered. “I’ve lost more brothers than I can count. I know it’s scary.”

“I don’t know what I’ll do without him, Rex,” Feral whispered. “I loved him so much.” “I know you did.” Rex replied. Feral tried to hide his tears again. “Feral, it’s alright,” Rex murmured, kissing the Zabrak’s tearstained cheek. “It’s ok to cry.” “But it hurts,” Feral whimpered. “It hurts so bad, Rexy. I don’t wanna be weak…” 

“Crying isn’t weakness, Feral.” Rex replied. “It’s a sign that you’re strong. It shows how much you care. Everybody cries sometimes. Even I do.” “Really?” Feral was surprised. “Yes, really.” Rex gave Feral a comforting smile. “Oh, baby.” He hugged Feral again and planted a series of kisses on his cheek and neck.

“I know you’re hurting. Believe me, I know what you’re going through. But don’t be ashamed of feeling sad.” Feral sniffled a little, but sounded calmer. “You can let it all out when you’re with me,” Rex assured him. “I won’t judge you, honey.” Feral felt Rex’s thumbs gently wipe his tears away. “Thank you…” He murmured. “It’s gonna be ok, Feral,” Rex gently rubbed his shoulders. “I’ll be right here for you, every step of the way.”

Wrapping his arms around Rex, Feral pressed his own lips against his, a soft purr rising in his throat. His tears had ceased. As he and Rex kissed, a warm, comforting feeling filled his hearts. When their lips parted, Feral laid his head on Rex’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. “I love you,” He whispered. “I love you, too,” Rex kissed Feral’s forehead. “You’re strong, Feral. I believe in you. You can make it.”

They both fell back onto the bed, snuggling closer together. Feral felt deeply relieved. Rex’s words had given him a feeling of peace. As he lay in the clone’s arms, Feral finally managed to smile. Rex smiled too, stroking Feral’s cheek. “There’s my good brave boy.” He said.


End file.
